Voices of the Past
by shippofan2k
Summary: My spin on the rise of the guardians, with my OC Hailey Autumn-heart. how she and Jack met the original story line (reposted after an Sopa scare) Hailey Autumn-heart and Jack were never seen by humans. Just as things seemed ok, they fliped on them...
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hey guys! XD Sorry I haven't updated my other stories i got sidetracked by some other things, but I'm back and I'll be working on them, as well as this one! XD I hope you all enjoy it! if i get around 8 or 10 reviews I'll update it! X3 I do not own Rise of the Guardians! I wish i did though!**

**Chapter one: The Autumn Spirit and the Winter Spirit Guardians?**

I couldn't remember my past clearly. All I remember was the Autumn breeze running around my body, I woke up to see the moon shining bright over me, I stood up to find that I had a fox tail, I looked over at a broken piece of steel to see my reflection. My hair was auburn and fox ears on top of my head they perked up at me seeing the color of my eyes was blue.

"Who am I?" I asked out loud.

I felt the wind swirl around me as it whispered: Hailey Autumn-heart. So that's my name huh? Well i guess thats all i have to go by for now. I lept off into the trees and spotted a boy with silver/white hair looking just as confused as i did moments ago. I stepped onto the ground but when i stepped down a twig snapped.

"Whos there?" the boy asked pointing a stick in my direction.

"M-me." I said as i stepped out to show my face under the light of the moon.

"You, can see me?" He asked.

"Yeah, Of course I can see you." I said. "Is that a problem?"

"No, it isn't it's kinda nice to know someone can see me." He replied. putting his stick up right. "I'm Jack Frost, Who are you?"

"Hailey Autumn-heart..." I said as i stepped forward.

"No wonder you can see me." he said. "You... you're like me... a spirit."

"A spirit?" I asked looking at the moon. "So thats what I am..."

**300 years later...**

After three hundred years mine and Jacks clothing changed slightly. Jack and I wore the same pants, but he wore a blue hoodie while I wore a long sleeved shirt that came a little past my mid thigh. On my head in between my ears I wore a tiara made of bronze leaves to symbolize me being the spirit of autumn.

I was leaping around the telephone poles and building as Jack was freezing things. I helped Jack by provide the power of our winds combined together. like Jack I could ride on the wind. I giggled as Jack came to stand next to me on a steeple with a long pole.

"That was fun!" Jack exclaimed laughing as he looked at me. "You gonna tag along with me back home?"

"Nah." I said. "I have to help Bunnymund with getting the eggs ready-"

"Oh come on, he always asks for your help." Jack said with disappointment.

"Jack, Bunnymund is really under a lot stress easter is only a few days away." I said with my hands on my hips. "One of these days he is going to ask you-"

"The easter kangaroo would never ask me for help, he's all work and I'm all snowballs and fun." He told me.

"Whatever you say, Frosty." I said with a giggle as i flew off waving to him.

As I flew I thought of what our lives would be like if kids could see us. I sighed. Jack would be the one to be noticed before me. I mean he has a song with him in it I mean come on! dude should be happy with what he has... I mean I have never been mentioned at all to the humans. Before I could think any further I saw a flash of black appear in front of me. I stopped and floated there.

"Well, what do we have here." a dark voice said.

"Pitch..." I said as he form appeared in front of me.

"We have a winner." Pitch told me as he floated around me. "What would the kind little autumn spirit be doing on her way to Warren, hm?"

"It's none of your business what I do." I snapped.

"Oh, My dear you're talking to someone who has more power than you do." Pitch said as he got closer to me.

"So what." I said. "The sandman can over power you any day."

"You my dear a pushing it." Pitch said irritated. "I wouldn't push it if I were you, after all I could go after your little friend Jack."

"You wouldn't dare." I growled.

"Oh, I dare." Pitch said cupping my face with his right hand. "And do you know why I dare?"

"No why do you dare?" I asked glaring at him.

"Because, you would do anything to protect the one you love." Pitch said as black sand trailed up his arm from his sleeve. "And you shall become mine..."

I hissed in pain as the sand touched my skin. I shut my eyes to await more pain when a flash of yellowish/gold made me open my eyes. It was the Sandman. I looked up in glee as I tried to fly over to him Pitch grabbed me by my arm and everything went black. The last thing I saw was the sandmans worried face.

**with Jack...**

Jack was floating around watching the yellowish/gold sand from the Sandman made it's way into the homes of children.

"Hailey's really missing out on this." he thought with a smile as the images of her flying around with the sandman's sand. "but she had to help the kangaroo."

Jack was snapped out of his thoughts by a figure rushing past him. Jack followed it and came to a street with a street lamp shining over it. Jack looked around with caution.

"Ello, Mate." Bunny's voice rang out causing Jack to look over at the Easter bunny. "Been a long time, the Blizzard of 68' I believe, Easter Sunday Wasn't it?"

"Hey, Bunny, you're not still mad about that are ya." Jack asked him.

"Yes... but this is about something else." Bunny said look at his boomerang. "Fellas."

in an instant jack was grabbed by his hood by one of North's Yetis.

"Hey, put me down what the-!" Jack shouted as he was shoved into a sack.

one of the two of the yetis pulled out a Snow globe and spoke in it's language then threw the snow globe on the ground creating a portal. one of the Yetis turned to face Bunny asking him if he was going through the portal. Bunny laughed.

"Me, not on ya nelly, see ya back at the pole." Bunny said as he tapped his foot on the ground created a tunnel for him to go though and jumped into it and as is closed it left a pink flower.

The Yeti's threw jack into the portal and jumped in after him. moments later Jack found himself getting tossed onto hard ground.

"He's here." a Russian Accent said in an almost hushed tone.

Jack started to climb out of the sack to be greeted by North, the Tooth fairy and the sandman.

"hey there he is!" North said with enthusiasm. "Jack Frost!"

"Wow, You gotta be kidding me..." Jack said as he was being lifted up by the Yetis. "Hey, whoa put me down."

once the Yetis set him down he looked at the guardians.

"I trust the Yeti's treated you well?" North asked.

"Oh yeah, I love being tossed into a sack and thrown threw a magic portal." jack said sarcastically.

"Oh Good, that was my idea." North said proudly as he gestured to bunnymund. "You know Bunny."

"Obviously..." Jack said.

"Tooth Fairy." North sad as the bright fairy woman flew over to Jack.

"Hello Jack i've heard so much about you!" Tooth said. "And your teeth!"

"My wha?"Jack asked.

"Open up, are they really at white as they say?" Tooth fairy said as she expected his mouth. "Oh they really do sparkle like freshly fallen snow!"

Tooth's fairies flew down near his face and begged to see his teeth.

"Girls pull yourselves together let us not disgrace the uniform." Tooth said as he flew off to another part of the room.

"The Sandman, Sandy." North said gesturing to the sleeping Sandman. "Sandy... Wake up!"

North's shout woke up the Sandman, Who now stood on the ground with a kind smile.

"Ok, can someone please tell me what's going on here?" Jack asked.

Sandy smiled and began to show Jack symbols over his head that came from his hair but Jack couldn't understand.

"Yeah, I don't understand." Jack said causing Sandy to stop showing the symbols.

Jack walked away slightly as he kept talking.

"I must have done done something pretty bad to get you four together." Jack turned to face them. "Am I on the naughty list?"

"Ha, on the naughty list." North said. "You hold the record, but no matter, right now we are wiping the slate clean."

"How come?" Jack asked.

"Good question." Bunny snickered.

"How come, How come!" North said practically shouting. " I will tell you how come, because, YOU ARE GUARDIAN!"

Once North had raised his arms the yeti's held up torches. Two of the Elves held up horns and began to play them while other Elves marched around him while they marched around him two of Tooth's fairy's came over with a Necklace of red, white and blue. Jack backed away only to be slightly shoved back forward.

"This is the best part!" North shouted as he began to march with the elves.

two elves preced Jack with elf shoes his size in blue and silver. Jack became aggravated and slammed his staff on the ground. Causing a cold wind to blow around. everybody was quiet.

"What makes you think i want to be a Guardian?" Jack asked irritated.

North began to laugh.

"Of course you do, MUSIC!" North shouted as the elves began to play.

"NO Music!" Jack snapped.

One of the elves got irritated and slammed his horn on the ground before walking away.

"This is flattering but you don't want me, you're all hard work and deadlines and I'm snowballs and fun times." Jack said as he sat on a countertop. "I'm not a Guardian, I mean... Hailey now she would be a Guardian."

"That's Exactly what I said!" Bunny laughed.

"Jack I don't think you understand what we do." Tooth said motioning to a globe and flying over to it. "Each of those lights is a child.

"A child, who believes." North said. "And good or bad naughty or nice we protect them."

North looked over at Tooth and Jack after hearing Jack's muffled noises.

"Tooth fingers out of mouth." North said.

"Oh Sorry they're beautiful!" Tooth said fly to where bunny was.

"Ok, no more wishy-washy, Pitch is out there doing who-knows-what!?" north said.

"Pitch...You, you mean, the Boogie man." Jack asked with a laugh.

"Yes! And when he threatens us, he threatens them as well," he gestured to the globe.

"All the more reason to pick someone more qualified," Jack argued.

"Pick!? You think we picked!?" North let out a chuckle, "no, you two were chosen, like we were all chosen," he held his arm out, pointing it towards the faint moon that was seen from an opening in the roof, "by Man in Moon."

"What?" Jack asked.

"Last night Jack, he chose you." Tooth said as she paused. "Hailey too..."

"Maybe..." Bunnymund said with his arms crossed. "Hailey i know for certain..."

"Man in the Moon, he talked to you?" Jack asked in shock from the info he had just got.

"You see, you cannot say 'no.' It is destiny," North said.

"But then, why wouldn't he tell us that himself?" Jack asked with a sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

Jack turned to face the Guardians.

"After three hundred years this is his answer!? To spend eternity like you guys!?" he said to the four guardians, "cooped up in some hideout thinking of new ways to bribe kids."

Jack turned on his heel to face the moon with an irritated look

"well that's not for me! No offense." Jack said looking at the guardians.

"How-how-how is that non-offensive?" Bunnymund suddenly asked, "you know what I think?" he asked the other guardians, "I think we just dodged a bullet. I mean what's this clown know about bringing joy to children anyway?"

Bunnymund crouched down to the ground to scratch an itchy part of his face with his foot.

"Ever heard of a snow day?" Jack asked with a smirk. "I know it's no hard boiled egg, but kids like what I do."

"But none of them believe in you, do they? You see, you're invisible mate, it's like you don't even exist," Bunnymund said.

"Bunny! Enough!" Tooth said trying to break up the fight.

"No, the kangaroo's right." Jack said

"The-the what!? What did you just call me? I'm not a kangaroo mate." Bunnymund said getting in Jack's face, with a glare on on his own.

"Oh, and this whole time I thought you were. If you're not a kangaroo," jack leaned his face forward to look Bunny in the eyes with an intense look of his own, "What are you?" Bunnymund did the same, both guys were now seriously face-to-face.

"I'm a bunny, the Easter Bunny. People believe in me." Bunnymund said as They had a glare off.

Sandy took this opportunity to nudge North to get his attention. once North looked at Sandy he saw sandy point to jack while looking into his eyes. North understood what Sandy wanted and looked at jack.

"Jack, lets take a walk." North said.

North lead Jack to an elevator and they both got in.

"Wait if Hailey was chosen as a guardian why isn't she here too?" Jack asked confused.

"I will tell you when we reach my office." North said.

The elevator and took them up a few floors. All around them, there were yetis working on toys, using ice sculptures made by North as a model as they built the toys.

"oh well, and Nothing personal but," Jack said as they got off the elevator, "what you all do it's just not my thing."

"Man in Moon says it is your thing," North said, signing something on a clipboard that a yeti held out. He walked briskly through the workplace, Jack tried to keep up, all while trying to absorb the sight of everything around him.

"Slow down would ya!? I've been trying to bust in here for years! I wanna good look." Jack said, looking up and around.

"What do you mean 'bust in'?" North asked.

"Oh don't worry, never got past the yetis." Jack said. "I always thought the elves made the toys."

"We just let them believe that," he whispered to him as they passed some elves messing around with some Christmas lights.

"Very nice, keep up good work," North encouraged with a thumbs up as they continued to walk. They continued until they ended up what looked like to be North's office. There was a fireplace, some toys hung from the ceiling, on the desk was blocks of ice, some were molded into models of toys, other were either yet to be used, or half finished. North looked at him and then grabbed something from a shelf.

"Fruitcake?"" he asked, offering it to the young spirit.

"Uhhhh, no thanks," Jack said.

North simply tossed the cake aside. Then he suddenly popped his knuckles, "Now we get down to business."

"Huh?" Jack asked.

The door behind them closed abruptly and locked itself. Jack looked back,when he turned back around, North was walking up to him with a scary look on his face holding on to his shoulder.

"Who are you, Jack Frost" North said as he continued to approach him. Jack stepped back. North leaned down until he was face-to-face with Jack. "Is your center?"

"center?" Jack asked still a little freaked out by North's intimidating look.

"If Man in Moon chose you to to be guardian, you must have something very special inside." North backed up and rubbed under his lip, thinking.

"Hmmmmmmm." His face showed that he had an idea. Walking over to a shelf, he grabbed a matryoshka doll that resembled him.

"Here, this is how you see me, no? Very big, intimidating." he said handed the doll to Jack. "But if you get to know me a little," North held the doll out to Jack, who took it with a puzzled look, "well, go on." Jack laid his staff to the side and opened the matryoshka doll, to reveal another North, but this time with a happy look.

"You are downright jolly?" he said. North nodded, "But not just jolly." Jack opened the doll again.

"I'm also mysterious, and fearless, and caring," with every emotion North mentioned, Jack got closer and closer to the center of the doll.

"And at my center," North held out his hand, Jack dropped the last doll into North's palm. It was a tiny, wooden baby.

"There's a tiny wooden baby," Jack said, rubbing his forehead, wondering what North is trying to get at.

"Look closer," North suggested, putting the baby doll into Jack's hand. Jack held it up and did what he was told, But he didn't know what he was supposed to look for.

"What do you see?" North asked him. Unable to see anything else besides the obvious, Jack answered, "You have big eyes."

"Yes!" North cheered, "big eyes. Very big," he said, putting his hands on Jacks shoulders, "because they are full of wonder." North walked over to his desk and pointed to all the toys around his office and the sculptures he's made. "That is my center. It is what I was born with. Eyes that only see the wonder in everything." A toy dragonfly somehow got switched on and flew on its' own, it headed towards the door, which opened for it, and out into the toy factory. North and Jack followed it. Now all kinds of new toys were floating in the air. Jack could only stare in awe as North continued to talk.

"Eyes that see light in the trees, and the magic in the air. It's wonder is what I put into the world. And what I protect in children. It is what makes me a guardian." North explained

Jack looked down at the baby doll in his hand again.

"It is my center. What are yours?"North asked as Jack sighed deeply.

"I don't know," He said with sad look on his face. North could only smile and curled Jack's fingers over the doll. Even though he didn't say anything, with his actions, he said, "You'll eventually find out." Jack smiled back.

Jack looked back at the toys again. Hailey would like this she would also be flying around with the toys and helping the yetis. Jack looked back at North once more.

"You never told me why Hailey isn't here if she is a new guardian at the same time as me." Jack said as North's face got a look of compassion.

"We couldn't find her." North replied.

"What do you mean, Hailey was on her way to help the Kangaroo with his eggs when I last saw her." Jack said shocked.

Before North could speak they saw something fly by the window. That's when Bunnymund came by.

"We have a problem mates. Trouble at the Tooth Palace." Bunnymund said.


	2. Chapter 2: Trouble at Tooth Palace

**Me: Hey guys it's me Shippofan2k! XD I am here with the second Chapter! XD Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Trouble at Tooth palace**

Everyone followed North out to where he said he keeps his sleigh.

"Boy boys!" he said, clapping his hands, and the yetis went right to work.

"North! North! I told you I'm not going with you guys!" Jack said, trying to get through to their heads.

"There's no way I'm getting on some rickety, old . . ." he slowed himself down when he saw the gates open and the sleigh was being pulled out, "sleigh?"

The first thing to come out were the reindeer. They weren't at all what Jack was expecting. They stood tall and strong, bucking and stomping on the ground hard, almost resembling horses and then, the sleigh itself came out. It was nothing what Jack was expecting. It was so big, had a bunch of seats, wings on the sides to help it in flight, and a globe propped in the front. He remained speechless for a moment until he said, "Ok, one ride, but that's it!"

"Everyone loves de sleigh," North said with a smile and a laugh. Jack hopped into the sleigh. Sandy seated himself in the back.

"Bunny! What are you waiting for!?" North asked, seeing that Bunny hasn't gotten into the sleigh.

"I think my tunnels might be faster mate," he said, hitting the side of the sleigh with his foot and watching it wobble a little.

"Get in!" North grabbed Bunny by his leather sash and plopped him down into a seat.

"Buckle up!" North said. Bunny looked around him, but there were no sign of any seat belts.

"Whoa whoa whoa, where're the bloody seat belts!?" he asked, more nervous than ever.

"Ha! That was just expression!" North turned his attention to the yetis that were making a few last checks on the sleigh, "are we ready!?" The yetis spoke to him in their language, quickly finishing some adjustments. Then they all stepped back.

"Yaaah!" North shouted, and with a snap from the reigns, the reindeer were off. Poor Bunny was almost thrown back, he dug his claws in the wood, making claw marks on it. Jack chuckled at him, knowing how scared he was. They all went into an icy tunnel, with Bunny screaming all the way. Jack stood up during the ride, enjoying it and looking around with wonder. At one point, North then pulled a lever and then sleigh went into a loop on the icy walls, clinging onto the ceiling.

"I hope you like de loopy-loop!" he shouted.

Bunny was about to gag, but he held it back, "I hope you like carrots!" he shouted back, knowing that North was messing with him.

Sandy raised his arms into the air like you would in a roller coaster ride. Light was seen at the end of the tunnel, and the road ended.

"Here we go!" Jack stood one of the edges of the sleigh, cheering loudly when the sleigh was in the air. Jack walked to the back of the sleigh and looked at where he had sunk himself down in the sleigh, trying to calm down, yet looking sick.

"Oh," he (Bunny) groaned.

"Hey Bunny," Jack said, kneeling down from where he was, "check out this view-" he didn't finish, when he stood up while taking, a great, gust of wind blew him right off the sleigh.

Slowly, but eventually, Bunny looked down from the sleigh . . . . . and there was Jack, seated on the sleigh's landing gear.

"Awwww, you do care," Jack said, grinning slyly at Bunny. Bunny glared, "Oh rack off you bloody show-pony!" he said angrily, and got back into his previous position in the sleigh and jack hopped into the sleigh.

"Hold on everyone! I know a shortcut!" North announced. Bunny groaned even more.

"Oh, I knew I should've taken the tunnel!" North pulled out a plain snow globe and gave it a few shakes.

"I'd say, Tooth Place," and he threw it ahead, a portal opened up, just like the one used to bring Jack to his workshop. Another snap from the reigns, and the reindeer flew right into it.

When they were through, Jack saw mountains and clouds everywhere. It was indeed a beautiful sight. But then suddenly, coming from the mountains, were herds of what looked like to be scary looking horses made up of black sand.

"What!?" North said, not expected this at all. He pulled on the reins and tried to maneuver the sleigh to avoid clashing with the

horses. Completely forgetting his sickness, Bunny hopped to his feet. Sandy created an umbrella out of his sand and used it to shield himself from the horses. Jack examined one of the nearby horses, and noticed that it was chasing Tooth's little fairies, capturing them by swallowing them and storing them where their stomach would be.

"They're taking the tooth fairies!" Jack exclaimed. Jack looked up and saw one fairy that was desperately trying to get away, but the horse was hot on her trail. He flew up in an attempt to rescue her a succeeded in saving her.

"Hey little Baby Tooth, you ok?" he asked in a soothing voice, trying to calm Baby Tooth down. She responded with a few squeaks and nods. "Here! Take over!" he ordered. Jack obeyed and North jumped up on the sleigh with his large blade and sliced the horse, destroying it. Something dropped into the sleigh that came from the horse. It looked like a case of some sort. Bunny picked one up and figured something

out.

"They're stealing the teeth!" Some of the horse's black sand had rubbed off onto Sandy. He collected some into his hands, his face showed saying that he might know what was causing this.

"Jack look out!" North yelled when he saw that Jack wasn't paying attention to where he was driving the sleigh. Jack pulled hard on the reins, trying to avoid crashing into one of the floating pillars. They all landed hard on one of the columns. Everyone got out of the sleigh and heard a horrified gasp. Tooth was flying everywhere, trying to see if one of her fairies had managed to avoid getting captured.

"Tooth! Are you alright!?" North asked.

"They took my fairies. And the teeth, all of them," she said, distress in her voice, "everything is gone." Everyone gathered together, trying to comfort Tooth.

"Everything . . . ." she said, landing on the ground.

"Not everything," jack said, and opened his hands, revealing the one fairy he saved. Tooth's face lit up instantly, seeing one of her fairies.

"Oh! Thank goodness," Tooth said, holding her precious fairy, "one of you is alright."

"I have to say, this is very very exciting," a booming voice suddenly said, "the big four, all in one place." Looking up, everyone saw the source of the voice. It was Pitch Black, he stood above them on a column with something shiny and thin swinging around his finger like a hula hoop.

"I'm a little star-struck." He faced North, "Did you like my show on the globe North? Got you all together, didn't I?" North scoffed under

his breath, knowing that he had fallen for Pitch's trap.

"Pitch!" Tooth yelled angrily. Pitch disappeared as Tooth flew around where he was, trying to find him to give him a piece of her mind, "you've got thirty seconds to return my fairies-"

"Or what?" Pitch appeared on a different column, "you'll stick a quarter under my pillow?"

"Why are you doing this?" North asked with a determined look on his face.

"Maybe, I want what you have," Pitch said, pointing a finger at the guardians, "to be believed in." Those words really struck a chord on Jack he too knew what it was like to have the desire to be seen and believed.

"Maybe I'm tired of hiding under beds!" Pitch snapped.

"Maybe, that's where you belong," Bunny said.

"Oh go suck an egg rabbit," Pitch replied , appearing under the column where Bunny was. Bunny lashed out at him, but Pitch was gone in an instant.

"Hang on, is that Jack Frost?" Pitch's voice asked. He chuckled a bit, "Since when were you all so chummy?"

"We're not," Jack said, holding his staff at ready to attack if he needed to.

"Oh good, a neutral party," Pitch appeared not too far from Jack, "then I'm gonna ignore you. But you must be used to that by now."

Jack noticed more closely that pitch had Hailey's tiara, his eyes widened and he glared at Pitch.

**Jack's P.O.V!**

"THATS HAILEY'S TIARA!" I shouted getting the other guardians attention.

"Indeed." Pitch said as he tossed it at me like a frisbee.

I caught hailey's tiara and held it in my hands and made sure it wasn't broken.

"She was another obstacle in my way, but now she is mine." Pitch said with a smirk.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!?" I snapped at him.

"I thought she would of better use locked up for my later plans." Pitch said.

I felt the rage boiling in my stomach and in my chest. I saw Bunny lunged himself at Pitch, but Pitch used his shadows to disappear. Tooth flew over to Bunny, grabbed his boomerang, and charged with a war cry at Pitch who had reappeared on a different column. He just smirk at her attempt, and before Tooth could strike, a black horse appeared, bucking and stomping hard, defending Pitch. Baby Tooth gave a frightened squeak and hid inside my hood.

"Whoa! Hey, easy girl," Pitch cooed, the horse stopped as Pitch stroked its' mane.

He gathered something in his hand and held it out for everyone to see. It was the same black sand that Sandy had inspected earlier.

"Look familiar Sandman?" he asked, "took me a while to perfect this little trick."

" turning dreams into nightmares has always been my specialty. Don't be nervous," he added, "it only riles them up more. They smell fear."

"What fear!? Of you!?" Bunny shouted with a laugh as he took his boomerang back from Tooth, "no one has ever been afraid of you since the Dark Ages."

"Oh the Dark Ages. Everyone frightened, miserable. Such happy times for me. Oh, the power I wielded. But then the Man in the Moon chose you to replace my fear with your wonder and light. Lifting their hearts, and giving them hope. Meanwhile everyone wrote me off as just a bad dream. 'Oh there's nothing to be afraid of.' There's no such thing as the Boogieman.' Well that's all about to change." As the words left his mouth, one of the pillars suddenly began to crumble and lose its' beautiful color. The same thing happened to another and another and another, all around, everything was losing its' shape and color.

**No one's P.O.V!**

"Oh look, it's happening already," Pitch said with an amused smirk.

"What is?" Jack asked. The look on Tooth's face said that she knew what was happening.

"Children are waking up, and realizing the Tooth fairy never came. Heh, it's such a little thing, but to a child . . . ." I still couldn't understand why the palace was falling into pieces.

"What's going on?" she asked Tooth.

"They . . . . they don't believe in me anymore," Tooth answered.

"What!?" I exclaimed.

"Didn't they tell you Jack? It's great being a guardian, but there's a catch: if enough kids stop believing, everything your friends protect, wonder, hopes and dreams, it all goes away. And little by little, so do they."

"They go away?" Jack asked, not liking the sound of that.

"Hehehehe, no Christmas or Easter or little fairies that come in the night. There will be nothing but fear and darkness. And me. It's your turn not to be believed in.", Bunny threw his boomerang, Pitch almost got hit but he summoned his one of his Nightmare and rode off. The guardians went after him, along with Jack who flew behind, hoping to be of some help. Bunny threw some egg bombs, the Nightmare was able to dodge them and escaped through a hole in a rock wall. Everyone was now standing at the bottom of Tooth's place, it looked to be a very small forest area where a little pond and rock art were. Tooth saw the few tooth capsules that fell in the sleigh on the ground, she held one in her hands like it was the most fragile thing in the world. Jack knelt down next to her. "Sorry about the fairies," he said, trying to lift her mood.

"You shoulda seen them, they put up such a fight," Tooth said with a forced smile.

"Why would Pitch take the teeth?" Jack asked, returning to the situation at hand.

"It's not the teeth he wanted, it's the memories inside them." Tooth explained.

"Whaddya mean?" jack asked.

"That's why we collect the teeth Jack, they hold the most important memories of childhood." Tooth flapped her wings and hovered over to the rock art. Jack followed by freezing a path on the pond.

"My fairies and I watch over them," she explained, "and when someone needs to remember what's important, we help them." She

looked up at the art, "We had everyone's here, your's too, and Hailey's."

"Uh, my memories?" Jack asked. "What do you mean Tooth?"

"From when you were young, before you became Jack Frost." Jack couldn't understand.

"I wasn't anyone before I was Jack Frost."

"Of course you were, we were all someone before we were all chosen." Both Jack was dumbstruck.

"You should've seen Bunny's!" North said with a laugh, overhearing their conversation.

"Hey, I told you never to mention that!" Bunny reminded, pissed that North would bring that up.

"Well . . . I just assumed that . . . ." Jack was at a loss for words.

"Are you saying that we had a life before all this?" Jack asked, now getting a little excited.

"With-with a home and a family!?"

"You two really don't remember?" Tooth asked.

"All these years, the answers were right here. If I find my memories, I'll know why I'm here!" Jack flew around, letting some of his "happy energy" out, "You have to show me, then you can show Hailey hers!"

"I . . . I can't. Pitch has them." Tooth admitted.

"Then we have to get them back!" Jack stated. Before Tooth could say something, some of her feathers started to fall off her.

"Oh no . . . ." Everyone's attention was drawn to the rock art, parts of it were fading away and crumbling, just like the pillars did back up in

Tooth's palace.

"The children . . . we're too late . . ." Tooth said with a sullen face.

"NO! NO! No such thing as too late!" North shouted, not wanting for Tooth to give up. He paced back and forth, thinking hard. "Wait . . . wait wait wait wait wait wait wait wait . . . . . I got it!"

As he said this he swung his blade at the last thing he said, almost cutting Bunny in the face.

"WE will collect the teeth!" he announced.

"What!?" Tooth asked, thinking that this was a ridiculous idea.

"We collect teeth, children keep believing in you." Tooth tried to talk some sense into him, "We're talking seven continents, millions of kids-"

"Give me break. You know how many toys I deliver in one night?" North said with a grin.

"And eggs I hide in one day?" Bunny added.

"And Jack," North called, "If you help us, we will get you your memories and Hailey's when we find her." Tooth chuckled, happy to see that this really could work out. Sandy gave a thumbs up, showing that he was gonna help as well. Bunny groaned in annoyance hearing that Jack was going to help them. Jack smiled and said. "I'm in."

**Meanwhile…**

Hailey was curled up in a cage with black sand Chains on her ankles. She heard pitch's Dark chuckle and she looked up the cage swaying around more she saw Tooth's fairies also in cages but they were smaller than the one she was in. Pitch suddenly appeared at her cage holding a tooth box with her face on it.

"Well look what I found." Pitch boasted.


End file.
